My Dark Tears
by MyDarkTears
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Edward y Bella tienen otra hija adoptada? Esta en la historia de Frozen Cullen.Una vampira que sufrio en toda su vida vampirica y cree que es la hora de contarlo, el indicado es Edward Cullen. Bella y Renesmee haran lo posible que se vaya
1. Acaso debo empezar asi?

La vida... Qué pensar sobre ella ? Para algunos un milagro... pero para otras personas era mas bien un infierno, eso es lo que pienso de mi vida, siempre lo fue para mi.

A veces pienso que la vida es muy dura, en especial para nosotros, los vampiros. Porque tenemos que aguantar toda una vida? Eso es deseo de cada Humano, pero es diferente cuando lo vives en realidad.

Me pregunto porque yo tuve que ser un extraño, o mas bien monstruo hacia los demás. Siempre recuerdo esa noche...

Mi nombre es Frozen Cullen pero para algunos como mi madre adoptiva y mi hermana no pertenesco a esta familia.

Estoy en esta familia gracias a Edward, según me informó quiere que sea su "hija que nunca pudo tener". Como empieza mi triste historia? Pues asi empieza...

Era en Junio de 1905 y tenía recien 18 años, aunque claro con mi apariencia parecía de más edad.

Era hija de padres ricos. Mi apariencia era alta y con ojos azules q se hundían en el mas allá, pelo negro como la misma noche. Mi padre trabajaba en el banco mas importante de la ciudad y eso nos beneficiaba, y mi madre era ama de casa... como cualquier mujer en esa época.

Ya tenia mi mayoria de edad y mis padres ya se empezaban a preocupar porque nadie me pedia compromiso.

A veces deseaba que ese dia nunca llegara... pero habian pasado semanas hasta que lo encontraron a él.

Mi padre, como todas las mañanas fue a trabajar, y justo en ese instante se encontró con un viejo amigo suyo y le habia contado que su hijo estaba solo como perro. No tenia a nadie.

Ambos quedaron para al dia siguiente para presentarmelo.

Cuando llegó papá a casa, me dijo la noticia y que ya iba a tener marido. Desde ese entonces quedé en estado de shock y fui corriedo hacia mi dormitorio, "No lo puedo creer" pensaba - "¿Qué mas me falta para seguir sufriendo?".

Sufría porque no podia confiar en nadie, solamente en mi misma. ¿Porque? Porque si contaba algo ya era la nueva novedad de la ciudad. Entonces decidí en confiar en mi misma y estar sola por una larga temporada... hasta que claro apareció él.

Al día siguiente, vinieron a mi casa el mejor amigo de mi padre para presentarme a su hijo.

Su nombre era Cedric, era alto y rubio de unos ojos azul oscuro.. me perdía en esos ojos.

Su padre y el mío nos pidieron que fueramos afuera para haber "Si funcionaba lo nuestro".

El dia era nublado asi que sus ojos estaban contentos.

Él: Hace un mal tiempo no cree?

Yo: Si, es cierto, lástima que no haya sol... -Suspiro-

Él: Mi nombre es Cedric... encantado señorita...

Yo: Frozen -Río- Mi nombre es Frozen.

Cedric:Frozen? -Dudó un poco-

Yo. -Río- Si... Dirás es Congelado en inglés...

Cedric: Cierto... -Ríe- Eso mismo estaba pensado, pero porque ese nombre?

Yo: Porque nací en un lugar con mucha nieve asi que mi madre decidió llamarme así...

Cedric me contó sobre su vida, ninguna mujer se interesaba en él, porque era muy rarito y muy dificil para mostrar su sentimientos, que cosas les gustan y que empezaba a preguntarme por mis gustos, mi tiempo libre, que odiaba... parecia una entrevista.


	2. Soy Erik

Al terminar el día Cedric me parecia muy simpático y amable. Al pasar los días nos empezamos a enamorar, cada día nos veíamos, era irresistible no poder estar con el.

Todos los días me enviaba una rosa, con algun poema echo por él. Me llenaba mas aun de amor hacia el.

A veces pensabamos que somos pareja perfecta, todos nos envidiaban.

Nuestro primer beso fue en un parque que siempre visitabamos, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Sentia como mi corazón se aceleraba y fue muy largo. Me había pedido ya matrimonio y eso para la familia fue una alegría. Había que decirlo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Recuerdo muy bien, la noche en que me transformaron, ese dolor insoportable, el calor, ver el fuego.. quedaran grabados toda mi vida vampirica.

Una noche, un amigo de el nos invito a su compromiso. Estuvimos los dos muy unidos... hasta que lo invitaron a bailar y a mi... tambien.

Él: ¿Que hace una bella dama sin invitarla bailar, como vós?- Este comentario me parecio algo raro, en especial para mi, no me creia una bella dama

Yo: -Reí un poco- No soy muy amante del baile-intenté dar una excusa para no bailar

Él: ¿Me consede este baile?-Me miro con sus ojos hipnotizadores

Yo: Emmm... Esta bien, Gracias

Él chico que hizo que yo bailara era pálido, frío como el hielo, suave como una pluma. Ambos detuvimos las miradas en los ojos.

Ojos que sabia que atras de ese color ámbar, había algo malvado, pero tenía un aroma irresistible...

Él: ¿Como es su nombre bella dama?

Yo: Frozen

Él: Como el frío -Sonrió un poco al ver mi expresion-

Yo: Si -Quedé helada cuando se dio cuenta-

Él: Es un nombre raro habrá que decir

Yo: Es cierto... -Dudé si preguntar algo, pero preferí quedar callada- Y su nombre como es?

Él: Mi nombre es Erik. ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

Yo:-Dudé antes de contestar- Si, he venido con mi prometido.

Al decirle que tenía prometido, bajó la mirada y vio a mi prometido, sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un ámbar a un color rojo oscuro.

Al presenciar esto, me dio algo de miedo, pensaba que lo iba a herir. Pero creo que al sentir mi miedo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Había terminado la fiesta... y a mi ya me estaban esperando para volver a casa... Busqué a Cedric para volver, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

Cuando salí... volví a ver a Erik... parecía que me estaba esperando.

Seguí mi camino hacia mi casa...

Erik: ¿No viene su prometido?

Yo: Lo he estado buscando no lo he encontrado... -Suspiré -

Erik: ¿Prefiere que la acompañe? -Sus ojos brillaban como para que acepte a esa desición-

Yo: -Dudé al contestar- Prefiero ir sola, igualmente gracias por su preocupación...

Seguí mi rumbo a casa despues de unos minutos, Erik volvio a pararme.

Empezé a asustarme y decidí a correr, faltaba por pasar 2 casas y ya estaba la mia.

Me acorraló hacia un lugar sin salida, hasta que se acercó a mi...

Erik: Siento mucho lo que voy a hacer... pero tu sangre me vuelve loco... -Suspiró al decirlo-

Yo: Mi sangre? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Erik: Quédate quieta... No sentirás nada... Lo prometo

Se acercó a mi lentamente, y pensé que me quería besar... pero estaba en lo malo.

Respiraba mi aroma hasta besar mis labios, su aroma me volvia loca también. Espero hasta que respondiera su beso, hasta morderme en mi cuello, y bebió de mi la sangre que fuese necesaria para él. Cuando terminó me dejó allí, sola, soportando el dolor que tenía.

Sabía que yo no era la unica que sufría, habia escuchado el grito de Cedric, llamandome

Cedric: Frozen! ¿Donde estas?

Intente llamar pero era inutil... Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, asi Cedric me podría escuchar..


	3. Noche de Sopresas

Al seguir retorciendome por el dolor. Cedric me vio tirada y corrio hacia mi.

Cedric: Amor mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Yo no podia contestar por el dolor, sus ojos eran de color ambar, eran iguales que los de Erik. El tambien era un vampiro. Estaba aterrorizada.

Cedric: No te haré daño, solo bebe, hazme caso si no quieres morir.

Sacó sus colmillos y se mordió en la muñeca hasta que salió su sangre. Me dio su muñeca para que bebiera.

Bebí hasta que no queria mas. El me miró con ojos llorosos. Sus lagrimas eran de sangre y eso me partía el corazón.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa mi amor? -Dije casi susurrando-

Cedric: Todo esto es mi culpa...

Yo: -Mirandolo fijamente- No te culpes, es mi culpa no haberte esperando -Me seguía doliendo pero no tanto como antes.

Cedric: -Dudó- Prefieres que te lleve a casa o prefieres ir a mi mansion para darte algo para para el fogonazo de tu garganta?

Yo: Cualquier cosa... con tal de para este dolor.

Cedric se rio un poco y me cogió en sus fuertes brazos y me besó. Me encantaba sentir sus dulces labios, era como estar en las nubes. Sin preocupaciones.

Me preguntaba porque lo amaba tanto.

Llegamos a su mansion. Era muy grande y a mi me encantó. Antes de llegar a la casa pasamos por un bosque.

Cedric: Deberías ver este bosque cuando la luna alumbra, cuando hay luna llena es como que la propia luna envia su energía.

Yo: Algún dia lo veré?

Cedric: Claro que sí.

Entramos en la mansion y me dirigio a su habitación. Tenía cortinas bordó oscuro, uno de mis colores favoritos -Sonrio-

Cedric: Voy a traerte ropa limpia

Yo: -Lo miro fijamente- ¿Como la vas a encontrar si eres hombre?

Cedric: Recuerda que te iba a regalar algo dentro de poco así que, creo que llego el momento de dartelo -Ríe- Vuelvo en tres segundos

Yo: Esta bien.

Volvió como me había prometido, trayendome un precioso vestido color rojo oscuro. Al verlo quedé impresionada.

Yo: ¿Es mio?

Cedric: Lo elegí para ti, ¿Te gusta?

Yo: Me encanta -dije sin pensarlo

Cedric: -Ríe- Bueno te dejaré un tiempo a solas para que te cambies, cuando acabes llamame

Yo: Esta bien -Sonrio-

Cedric me acaricio mi mejilla y me besó de nuevo, salió de la habitación y me cambié. Busqué mi bolsito y que había llevado a la fiesta y me maquille un poco.

Sali de la habitación y lo llame como el me dijo y el aparecio rapidamente detrás mio.

Él me abrazó por la cintura y me susurró en el oido:

Cedric: Estas preciosa

Sonrei al escucharlo, me di vuelta y nos besamos tiernamente.

Pensé que ese beso nunca terminaría. Lo que daría por estar asi con el siempre...

Cedric: Vamos...-Cogio mi mano- Tenemos que hablar de lo que eres realmente.

Yo: Esta bien

Fuimos a un salon grande que al parecer solo el sabia. Nos sentamos en un sofá de color negro con el fuego dandonos calor.

Cedric: Bueno... pues empezemos. ¿Sabes lo que eres verdad?

Yo: Si...-Dudé- Soy un vampiro.

Cedric: ¿Recuedas quien te transformo?

Yo: Fue Erik.

Cedric: Maldita sea -refunfuñó-

Yo:¿Qué pasa?

Cedric: Erik es mi hermano, siempre me fastidia, siempre lo ha echo. Pero esta vez nunca se la perdonaré. Si el juega con fuego, peliaré con fuego ...

Yo: ¿Porqué lo hace?

Cedric: Cuando tenía 20 años, me había "enamorado" por asi decirlo, de una vampira. Que fue la misma que me convirtió a mi y a mi hermano. Pero ella siempre me ha elegido a mi hasta que me traicionó.

Yo: -Dudo- ¿Aún la amas? -Bajé la mirada.

Cedric:-Me miró fijamente- NO! No la amo, a la persona que amo es la que ahora me esta escuchando. No soportaría de nuevo verte llorando. -Secó una de mis lagrimas- Tú eres mi único gran amor.

Lo atraje hacia mi y lo besé y nos besamos en ese gran sofá de cuero de color negro.


	4. Prácticas

Cedric me contó todo sobre los vampiros, de que nos alimentabamos, que nos hacia daño, de qué debíamos tener cuidado y cosas asi

Cedric: Casi lo olvido... - lo miraba raramente, de que estaba hablando?- Toma, es para el fogonazo- Era una copa de un liquido rojo oscuro.

Lo probé y al principio sabía mal, pero en cuanto seguí bebiendo, quería más, era como si la última vez que bebiera ese líquido.

Cedric: Ya es suficiente, cariño -me miró con esos ojos que me derretían

Yo: Pero porqué ansío mas?

Cedric: Estas en plena transformación, es normal. Hasta que te acostumbres deberás tomar 3 copas, desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Yo: -Bajé la mirada- Volveré a ver a mis padres?

Cedric sintio la pesadez en mi voz, me abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña que se acurrucaba con su padre.

Cedric: Eso depende de ti, amor. Habrá que avizar a tus padres que te fuiste de viaje conmigo o que estas en un hospital. Cualquier cosa, solo tienen que creer la historia.

Yo: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en habituarme a la sangre ?

Cedric: Eso depende de cada vampiro, yo por lo menos habré tardado como 2 años o puede que más. Pero por ahora deberás beber sangre animal, no es de nuestra alimentacion pero si quieres controlarte, lo mejor es la sangre animal.

Ya era de día y ya tenía como sueño y Cedric tambien, me cogio de la mano y subimos a la habitación.

Cedric: Vamos cariño, ya va amanecer y debemos dormir si queremos mas tarde ir de caza

.

Yo: Debemos dormir en ataúdes? –Dije bromeando, Cedric rió por este comentario-

Cedric: Raramente no, eso si deberé conseguirte esto –me mostró un anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha. La piedra era preciosa, de un color azul zafiro.-

Yo: La piedra es un zafiro?

Cedric sonrió era como si estaba en lo cierto pero no… me habia equivocado.

Cedric: No, es una diamante azul. El nos protege de los rayos del sol. Si por ejemplo te expones, te quemas y para recuperarse tarda horas, pero igualmente duele.

Yo: Y como lo conseguirás?

Cedric: Se lo pediré a un amigo que conosco, pero ya por la noche, ya que luego iremos a cazar.

Yo: Esta bien.

Cedric me dirigio a su habitacion nuevamente. Acaso yo donde iba a domir?

Yo: Tú donde vas a dormir?

Cedric: En mi cama

Yo: Y yo?

Cedric: Conmigo en mi cama –esta respuesta de Cedric me dejó en estado de shok.

Yo? En su cama? Estaba loco o algo le había pasado. Lo que me faltaba era dormir con el en su cama, sabiendo que cosas raras me haría.

Cedric: Tranquilízate amor, tampoco te voy a lastimar.

Yo: Emmm… vale.

Me cogio por la cintura dirigiendome a "su cama" besandome en el cuello. Sentía como descargas electricas en cada vez que me besaba. Cedric era único, ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan único?. Nos acostamos uno enfrente del otro hasta que se quedó dormido. Parecia un ángel verlo dormido, le toque sus mejillas y decidí dormir tambien.


	5. La caza

Ya había anochecido y como me habia dicho Cedric, había que tomar nuestro alimento.

Cedric abrió sus preciosos ojos amarillos, mas bien dorados.

Cedric: Buenas noches, mi amor

Yo: Buenas noches, cielo

Sonreí, me apasionaba verlo dormido. Un verdadero angel, que venía a sacarme todo ese sufrimiento que tenía

Yo: Se me va a hacer dificil acostumbrarme, ya que nos levantamos por la noche

Cedric: Cierto… Ya veras de apoco te iras acostumbrando.

Se levantó de la cama y pude ver su torso desnudo. Creo que al verlo asi me quedé paralizada, mis ojos estaban fijos en el. Si fuera por mi ya estaría con mis mejillas coloradas.

Se dio vuelta me vio a mi, creo que por eso se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente y se reía. Se dirigió a la cama, donde estaba yo.

Cedric: ¿Qué pasa amor? –Me dijo riendo

Yo:Emmmm… nada cielo, creo que tuve una pesadilla –podría decir que estaba en shock, pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada.

Cedric se dio cuenta que estaba atontada de verlo, se dirigió a la cama de nuevo y me miraba fijamente a mis ojos. En cuanto se acostó tan cerca de mí, pude ve como me deseaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión.

Me perdí en su miraba y no tuve más remedio que besar sus dulces labios, Cedric me besó como nunca, era la primera vez que me besaba asi, pero me encantaba.

Mis manos tocaban su torso frío y desnudo mientras el me besaba violentamente. Lo atraía mas hacia mí.

Cedric: De enserio si no me haces parar me volveré más loco por ti, amor

Yo: Creo que ya estas loco por mi, cielo

Cedric: Cierto, pero no puedo esperar más, te deseo ahora, ahora mismo

Lo calle besandolo violentamente, quería que sucediese, quería que me hiciese suya, aunque mi condición era para cuando nos hubieramos casado.

Cuando me empezó a besar el cuello, lo atraje mas a mí, era como que lo único que estaba pensado era solo en él.

En cuanto me besó mis labios el paró y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos y se llenaron de lágrimas

Yo: ¿Qué pasa amor? No me preocupes

Cedric: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? Tengo tanto miedo de perderte por mi hermano, que hasta no se que hacer..

Su voz empezó a romperse por los llantos, lo abrazé, necesitaba descargar todo el odio que tenía hacia su hermano

Yo: Prometo que no me perderás amor, aunque Erik se interponga seguiré amandote, no me importa si tengo que morir por ti, por que te amo y sé que tu tambien me amas.

Al decir esto Cedric hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y me besó aun llorando por su miedo, me pasionó tanto que me besase asi.

Yo: Tranquilizate amor, ya nada nos podrá separar

En cuanto sus lágrimas se secaron, estuvo mejor y eso me alegraba.

Yo: Ya estas mucho mejor?- pregunte mirandolo, apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho

Cedric: No sabes cuanto deseaba descargar todo esa angustia que tenía, gracias

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que le besé en la frente. Me atrajo hacia el hasta llegar a mis labios.

Cedric: Vamos a cambiarnos, ademas por ver tus ojos estas hambrienta

Yo: Está bien.

Cedric de nuevo se levantó de la cama, se vistió lo más rápido posible para poder dejarme la habitación a solas.

Cedric: Vistete, te estaré esperando abajo

Yo: Haré lo más rapido posible.

Se despidió besandome de nuevo. En cuanto se marchó me puse mi vestido que había conseguido mientras mis padres dormían. Era azul y era mi preferido. Mamá me lo habia regalado.

Me arreglé un poco el pelo y me maquillé un poco, en especial los labios y mis ojos.

En cuanto salí vi a Cedric, con su rostro angelical, esperandome en la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, apareció atrás mio besadome el cuello.

Cedric: Me encanta verte tan arreglada

Yo: Gracias –Sonrei con su comentario, me encantaba cuando Cedric me decia asi.

En cuanto el termino de ponerse su anillo, me cojio de la mano y nos introducimos en el oscuro bosque. Cedric tenia razon, la luna era protagonista del bosque, su luz era la que le daba iluminacion al bosque.

Cedric:Vamos, nos estarán esperando

Yo: Quienes?

Cedric: Los Cullen. Son una familia o mejor dicho clan, que se alimentan de sangre animal igual que nosotros. Carlisle es mi amigo de la infancia y su familia es muy agrabable, ellos son tus "padrinos" por si en algun momento Erik intenta matarme, el lugar mas seguro que estés. Bueno, mas bien Edward es tu padrino

Yo: Guau, recien me entero que ya tengo padrino

Cedric: Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, no se que haria si te pasara algo por culpa de Erik. –Suspira- Mira, Alli esta Carlisle.

Cedric al ver a Carlisle corrió hacia el dejandome a mi atrás.

Cedric: Buenas noches, Carlisle

Él: Buenas noches, Cedric. Alfin llegas la familia se empezaba a impacientarce, acaso que estabas haciendo?

Yo: Perdone por haberlo echo esperar, Sr. Carlisle

Carlisle era pálido igual que Cedric, un poco más alto que él. Su pelo era rubio y su apariencia era muy apuesto. Parecia de la misma edad de Cedric, siempre me pregunte cuantos años tendría.

Carlisle: Asi que te entretuviste un poco, Cedric

Cedric: No la he convertido yo, fue Erik

Carlisle: Qué ha hecho que?

Cedric: Lo que escuchas, es mi prometida. En el compromiso de James le echó ojo cuando bailé con

Alice, te acuerdas.?

Carlisle: Claro que me acuerdo, nunca pense que Erik seria capaz de cualquier barbaridad.

Cedric: Ya conoces bastante a Erik.

Carlisle no paraba de mirarme. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Carlisle rompio el silencio.

Carlisle: Y como es su nombre señorita..

Yo: Frozen

Carlisle: Así que Frozen, como congelar, muy original su nombre

Yo; Gracias

Carlisle: Bueno empezemos con la caza luego quiero invitarlos a la mansión.

Cedric: Gracias Carlisle. Vamos Frozen.

Segui a Cedric en silencio, el me cogia la mano fuerte, hasta que nos detuvimos en un lugar alejado.

Cedric: Bueno, creo que aquí no haya algún humano como para que te resistas –Sonrio- Empezemos con tu primera caza.

Yo: Está bien

Cedric: Lo primero es concentrarse en el blanco, en este caso seria un animal, cierra los ojos si es mas facil para ti. Pon tus oidos en todos lados, tu mente en blanco. Ahora dime, que es lo que escuchas al noroeste?

Hice cada seguimiento que me indicaba Cedric, al principio no escuchaba nada, pero al aflojar un poco pude escuchar como que agua caía, creo que era una cascada

Yo: Es una cascada?

Cedric sonrio habia acertado.

Cedric: Perfecto, si ahora mas al norte que hueles?

Yo: Siento a un anima que va huyendo, su esencia de pierde

Cedric: Bien, ahora sigue tus instintos

Cedric me siguió no perdía ningun detalle de lo que hacía, corrí hasta la cascada y pude ver a un animal herido, su sangre me estaba tentando demasiado.

Mís ojos cambiaron a otro color, lo pude ver por el reflejo del agua era de un colo rojo muy oscuro, llegando casi al negro.

Yo: Ahora que ya tengo a mi presa, que tengo que hacer?

Cedric: Que tu instinto te guíe.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que me llevara mi instinto. No se como sucedió pero pude sentir como enterraba mis afilosos colmillos en su interior. Sentir fluir la sangre en mi boca. Y estaba en mis manos. Era mía.

Cedric me observaba como bebia delicadamente la sangre del animal . En cuanto ya me sentí llena, Cedric se dirigió a mi, me miro como fijamente a los ojos y me acarició mi mejilla.

Cedric: Lo hiciste muy bien cariño.

Me cogío mis dos manos y las puso en su pecho. Yo obserbaba cada movimiento que hacía, me besó,limpiando una gota de sangre que había en mis labios. Me besó tiernamente, como si fuera muy frágil para el.


	6. Los Cullen

Al terminar, le tocaba a Cedric su turno de alimentarse.

Cedric: Observa de como lo hago yo, puede que asi te habitues de como se hace, quédate aquí .

Me sonrio y me dejo sola al lado de un árbol. Puede ver su espectaculo. Cazó a un puma, me habia contado que le encantaba cazar los pumas, como eran carnivoros, pues tenian un sabor similar a la sangre humana.

Pude ver como Cedric, clavaba sus afilados colmillos en el animal, y el puma se retorcia del dolor.

Delicadamente se acerco al animal cariciandolo, hasta llegar a la herida y beber su sangre. Observé cada movimiento que hizo.

Hubo un momento en que paró para poder verme, y tenderme su mano. Invitandome a que esté a su lado.

Cedric: Acercate, bebe conmigo.

Me acerqué a el, y lo miré con ternura. Lentamente me arrodillé a su lado. Él observó cada movimiento que hice. Me acerqué al animal ya muerto y empezé a beber su sangre, sentí a cada partícula de sangre se integraba en mi cuerpo, fue una sensacion maravillosa. Cedric me contó que los animales carnívoros, tienen un sabor parecido a los humanos. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba satisfecha.

Yo: Creo que ya es suficiente.

Cedric me observo, parece que un vampiro reciente, es raro que diga algo asi, como dije yo.

Cedric: Estás segura ? Si quieres podemos ir a cazar a otro lado.

Yo: Ya es suficiente. Creo que podré aguantar durante unos días.

Cedric: Estonces, vamos a reunirnos con Carlisle, pero antes… ayudame a esconder los cuerpos.

Ayude en cuanto pude a Cedric, casi todo el trabajo lo hizo el. Agarró mi mano y fuimos hacia el valle donde Carlisle nos esperaba.

Caminamos hacia el, era como que no había prisa. Carlisle estaba en el centro de valle, en cuanto llegamos Carlisle, Cedric y yo teniamos los ojos dorados.

Carlisle: Ya habeis acabado? Parecio que hace tiempo que no cazabas

Cedric: Pues… para serte sincero, hace tiempo que no cazaba, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

Carlisle: Bueno… entonces esperemos a los demas.

Pasaron unos minutos, en cuanto llegaban mas integrantes de la familia de Carlisle. Todos me observaban de arriba abajo, murmuraban algo, que yo no captaban, hasta que Carlisle rompio el silencio

Carlisle: Vamos familia, no miren asi a Frozen, parece que se la quieren comer

Cedric y la familia rompieron a reir, pero lo que decia Carlisle era un momento que pensé que era algun intruso en ese entorno.

Cedric: Bueno familia… les presento a Frozen, mi futura esposa

Todos chillaron al escuchar "mi futura esposa", parece que estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo para que Cedric, dé el paso adelante, durante toda su existencia. Eso me alegraba mucho de Cedric, ser yo su esposa, dentro de unos cuantos días.

Unos segundos más tardes, una chica se me acercó a mi, aparentaba unos 25 años, mínimo y su cabellera era castaño claro, tenia una sonrisa que se pegaba en mi rostro.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Frozen. Soy Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle.

Yo: El honor es mio de conocerla, Esme.

Esme: Vamos te voy a presentar a toda la familia, ellos son Alice y Jasper

Alice es bajita, delgada y con cabello corto de color negro ía como mínimo unos 18 años. Parecia un duendecillo con facciones fina,y piel pálida, por su apariencia parecia grácil y su voz muy cómica, y Jasper era joven, le daba 17 años de edad. Tenia una piel pálida igual que toda la familia, su cabello era de color miel y su aspecto musculoso. Su mirada parecia fría, pero al observar a Alice, cambiada.

-Encantada de conocerte Frozen, a que si Jasper?

-El honor es mio señorita Frozen.

Yo: Encantada, Alice, Jasper.

Esme: Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett.

-Oh, si. Con más intengrantes, mas diversion. Uhh… olvidé presentarme. Soy Emmett Cullen y ya ves. Paresco un charlatan.

Esme: Es cierto, habla mucho.

Reí con el comentario de Esme, pero me caia bien Emmett.

Él es muy musculoso, seguro que en su vida humana era leñador, alto tendría 20 años, no tiene nada juvenil. Su cabello es oscuro y rizado. Y es muy gracioso

Esme: Rosalie, acercate, tampoco Frozen te va a comer, por lo menos acercate y ven a presentarte.

-Bienvenida Frozen, soy Rosalie.

Rosalie parecía una muñequita de porcelana, su cabellera rubia, como el oro. Su belleza era única. Sentí un poco de celos hacia ella, envidiaba su belleza y ojalá fuera asi, para poder seducir a Cedric. ¿Acaso comparada con Rosalie quien ganaria? Por supuesto que ella.

Hubo un momento que la familia, decidio ir a la mansion donde Carlisle, nos invitó.

Todos iban menos Cedric y un chico de pelo cobrizo, que Esme no me habia presentado.


	7. Frozen, te presento a Edward

En cuanto la familia de Carlisle tomó rumbo hacia su respectiva casa. Yo quería ir con la familia, pero justamente en ese momento, Cedric se acercó a mi:

-Espérame aquí, cariño –dijo señalandome a un chico.

-Está bien –dije sonriendo y alejandome y poco de él.

En cuanto fue directamente hacia el chico que no conocía, decidí sentarme en la hierba y observar lo preciosa que estaba la luna, pensar que pasaría apartir de ahora con mi vida.¿Seguiré al lado de Cedric? ¿A partir de ahora seguiré siendo una asesina, en busca de alimento?

Qué dura es la vida para mi! Facil no es, es cierto, pero de apoco tendré que aceptar lo que soy.

No elegí esto, pero creo que el destino, me lo propuso. Superar mi siguiente prueba.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, pude escuchar la conversacion de Cedric y el chico misterioso que aun no conocía.

Escuché a Cedric suspirar y esforzarse a lo que iba a decir.

-Estas seguro de poder hacerlo Edward? –Preguntó Cedric.

-Si, creo que podré con ella. Por su aspecto es muy amable. Su mente es de una niña muy madura. –Suspiró- Pero Cedric… me preocupas. ¿Qué pasa si te sucede algo con Erik? ¿Cómo quedaría ella?

-Por algo hago esto Edward. Quiero protegerla. No quiero pensar que pasaria si Erik intenta quitarmela. Quiero que Erik se olvide de que la va tener en sus brazos.

-Pero… ¿Y si mueres?

-Si muero, por lo menos moriré feliz. Por lo menos saber de que ella esta a salvo, fuera del alcance de Erik.

-Se nota que la quieres,tanto amor a una vampira? En nuestro mundo hay mas nunca se sabe.

-Edward –suspiro- ella es única, no es una vampira cualquiera. Ella es única, no solo la elegi por su belleza, sino por como es. Su amabilidad, su corazon, su aroma cuando era humana. Es como un canto a la vida, gracias a ella sigo en pie. Ella con su mirada me mantiene vivo.

-Entonces… lo haré, Cedric. Por lo menos una ahijada. Será como la hija que nunca pude tener.

-Gracias, Edward –dijo Cedric.- Alguna vez te lo pagaré?

-No creo –dijo Edward riendo- Pero,no tienes porque pagarme. Me gusta ayudarte y por lo menos no seré el chico rarito sin nadie para hablar.

Cuando la charla del misterioso Edward y Cedric acabó, yo seguía pensando en mi vida. Pero me alegraba que Cedric haya dicho eso sobre mi. Pasaron unos minutos y senti una presencia, era Cedric tendiendome la mano.

-Perdoname si he tardado –Dijo abrazandome- Tenia que aclarar unas cosas.

-No pasa nada cariño.

-Bueno… dejemos las disculpas para despues, tengo que presentarte a tu padrino.

-Está bien.

Cedric, me llevo hacia él. Un chico que con solo mirarlo daba paz. Llevaba su cabello color cobrizo y desordenado. Su mirada seria le daba un toque más de chico malo. Parecia el malo de algun romance, era alto y con aspecto juvenil. Aparentaba un chico de 17 años.

-Bueno…, Frozen te presento a Edward,Edward Cullen.

-Encantado, Frozen o quedaria mejor llamandote ahijada?-dijo con tono gracioso

-El honor es mio Edward. –Dudé un poco al llamarme "Ahijada"- Creo que seria mejor con mi propio nombre no crees?.


	8. La Canción

008# La Canción

En cuanto llegamos a casa, y senti que alguien me tocaba mi espalda descubierta hacia ella. Cedric con la punta de sus dedos, me tocaba, dibujando corazones.

-Nunca me contaste que tocabas el piano-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

-Es cierto, pero mi padre me lo prohibió y no tuve mas remedio que dejarlo –contesté bajando la mirada

-Ven… quiero mostrarte algo.

Cogiendo mi mano, me llevo a un sótano muy luminoso, eso me sorprendió. ¿Acaso los sótanos no era siempre oscuros?

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, como si transmitiera pureza y tranquilidad. Habian bibliotecas repletas de libros. Y eso me maravillaba, creo que ya se que hacer durante mi tiempo libre, venir aquí a leer. Ya que era mi pasión no la desperdiciaria.

Cedric se dio cuenta que observaba muchisimo tiempo los libros.

-Sé que estar aquí te encantará, puedes venir aquí cuando gustes – me dijo él sin quitar sus ojos de mi .

En respuesta le sonreí, no dejaba de observar cada detalle del sótano. Cuando estabamos ambos en medio del sótano, pude ver la forma de un piano cubierto con una sábana blanca, al parecer por el aspecto de la sábana, habría estado muchisimos años o puede que siglos sin funcionar o que nadie supiera como tocarlo.

-Qué es eso?- pregunté impaciente.

-Es lo que venía a mostrarte

Cedric quitó la sábana blanca y pude ver un precioso piano de cola. Era muy parecido al que estaba en el salon de casa. Me dieron muchisimas ganas de sentame y empezar a tocar la canción que había compuesto para él antes de que fuera convertida.

-Me encantaría escucharte- dijo Cedric suplicante.

Lo miré tiernamente y lo besé en su frente. Y me dirigí al asiento del piano.

Le indiqué que se siente a mi lado, el reaccionó inmediantamente y se sentó.

Suspiré y empezé tocar. Era como que la canción lo describia el. Se sentia como que de muy lento que iba fue aumentando y sobre todo alegre. Felicidad. Es lo que sentia junto a Cedric, gracias a el sigo en pie. La canción lo describía

Cedric me observo cada momento. Y al terminar mi canción lo miré a él. Quería saber lo que pensaba.

-Es precioso – fue lo unico que pude escuchar de sus labios.

-Lo escribí antes de que fuera convertida, gracias a ti me inspiré –dije mirando fijamente en sus ojos.

Me acarició mi pelo y me beso tan tiernamente, que pensé que me perdería el conocimiento.

-Te amo- dijo Cedric, entre beso y beso.

Yo solo podia gemir por sus intensos besos. Era una sensación tan placentera entre sus labios. Que lo volveria a hacer cada noche. Tocarle para él.

-Yo tambien te amo, lo eres todo para mi, Cedric, TODO- Dije casi desesperada, aguantando mis lágrimas.

Secó mis lágrimas, con cada beso. Y en ese instante e alzo en sus fuertes brazos, para llevarme a su habitacion y recostarme en su cama. Se quitó la ropa y lo vi en ropa interior, se podría decir que estaba delirando.

Con cuidado el me quitó mi vestido.

-Por favor –susurró- no me hagas esperar, déjame hacerlo. –me pedía Cedric suplicante.

Quedé paralizada y lo callé besandolo introduciemdo mi fria lengua en su boca, fue una sensación, tan cálida… que me senti viva, real… que si fuera por mi quedaria asi… Escuchando sus gemidos al besarlo y al tocar su desnudo torso. Sabiendo que era mio. Y que sabia que ninguna otra persona me lo podria robar. Solo mio.

En cuanto estuve casi desnuda enfrente de él, sentí vergüenza. Era mi primera vez y creo que era momento de dejarlo atrás.

-No sientas vergüenza, mi amor, no te hare daño –suspiro- quiero sentirte, para que sepas que sólo eres mía, y solo yo podré tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte, acariciarte y hacerte mía

Cuando lo escuché diciendome esas palabras, recordé cuando me pidió para casarme con él.

-Prometimos hacerlo cuando… estuvieramos casados –dije susurrando, era como que mi propia voz se habia desbanecido.

¿Me estaba oponiendo? No lo podia creer. Sentia esa sensacion de pasion en sus ojos y no lo podia creer… me estaba negando.

Cedric bajo la mirada y me senti culpable. Culpable de no ser valiente, por lo menos en nuestra primera vez.

-Cedric –dije lo mas mas fuerte que pude, para que escuchara mi voz- No eres el único, yo tambien te deseo y creo que no me daré por vencida hasta que lo haga.

Con desesperación me besó como nunca antes lo hubiera echo. Y ya estaba completamente desnuda frente a él.

-Hazlo –dije- quiero que lo hagas y que seas tu el primero en quitarme mi virginidad.

Vi como Cedric se metió adentro de las sabanas, donde yo estaba, estando encima de mí. Y sentir en mi pecho su respiración… Besandome con desesperación.

Esa noche habíamos echo el amor, mi primera vez. Fue tan apasionate, sentirlo dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos agotados durmiendo abrazados. Hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba,Cedric tambien lo notó.

-Asi que tu eres mi creación – escuché una voz muy conocida.

Era Erick, observandome fijamente…


	9. De paz a complicación

Cedric al reconocer la voz, se puso tenso. Rodeandome con sus brazos, como intentando protegerme. Como que sus brazos eran cadenas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Erick?-dijo furioso. Era la primera vez que lo escuché así. Al principio dio algo de miedo. Pero que es lo que prefieres, ver a tu novio protegiendote o ver a la persona que te quito tu vida? Respuesta, prefiero a Cedric.

-Vaya, vaya… ahora el chico bueno de lafamilia, tomó papel de salvador –Dijo Erick en todo gracioso- Siento decirlo Cedric, pero este no creo que sea tu papel.

-Solo dime de una maldita vez, que es lo que quieres?

Erik rio, se tomaba todo a broma. Y no era recomendable ver a Cedric enfadado.

-Esta bien… dejemos las pistas para luego –admitió Erik- El ser que estas rodeando en tus brazos, la quiero, ahora.

-JAMAS!- gritó Cedric-No pienses que te la voy entregar tan facilmente.

- Empieza el juego.

-Olvidate Erik, que me daré por vencido –dijo Cedric, con tono tranquilo- Si no mal recuerdo, esto mismo hiciste en la época de Michelle, y mira como has acabado: Molestando en mi vida, ¿Acaso ya no es suficiente?¿Porqué no sigues tu vida y yo la mia?

Escuchaba cada palabra de Cedric, quede en estado de shock quería decir que siempre lo hace. Busca el sufrimiento de Cedric, para que el se salga con la suya y salga ganando. No es justo. Al ver los ojos de Erik, vi la ira hacia nosotros dos, mientras que Cedric me escondía detrás suyo. Esperando que algo haga o que Erick se marchara.

-Te lo diré solo una vez –respondio Erick- no metas a Michelle en esto. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser así.

-Claro… -respondio Cedric- porque la dejaste?Te lo contestaré facilmente hermano: porque la dejaste, dejaste que ella misma siguiera su camino. ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo y me dejas a mi vivir mi propio camino? ¿Tendré que seguir sufriendo por tu culpa?

Sentí como se le quebraba la voz cada momento. En ese instante me hizo reaccionar. Estaba suplicando a su hermano, para que lo dejara en paz.

De la paz… a la complicación. Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo, para dar el siguiente paso: la boda.

Observé a Erick mirandome fijamente.

-Cedric –dije yo, tocando su espalda- tranquilizate.

Con mi tacto se tranquilizó un poco y vi que Erick seguia observandome. Cogi mucho coraje y pregunté.

-Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia preguntar, pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo –dije hacia Erick- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Erick suspiro y me observó fijamente en mis ojos.

-Quiero llevarte al otro mundo y deshacerme de ti –rió

-Se que no lo quieres hacer –contesté

Podía sentirlo en sus palabras, me queria alejar de Cedric.

-Lo mismo que hiciste con Cedric y lo haras conmigo? –pregunte angustiada- Lo siento, puede que no te conosca casi nada. Pero tu invitacion creo que la rechazaré.

Se acercó más a mí como si fuera un juguete nuevo.

-No querrás verme enfadado, cierto?-dijo con sus ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre.

Podía agradecer que cerca de la cama había una bata, me la puse. Y me enfrenté a el a contestarle, acercandome a él.

-No te tengo miedo, Erik.-dije mirandolo fijamente- No puedes alejarme de él porque solo quieres matarme. Ahora te lo dire una sola vez. No quiero que hagas sufrir a Cedric.

En ese momento algo asombroso pasó, pensé que sufra un poquito Erick. Y se cumplió.Erick se retorcía de dolor. Pero solo duró unos minutos

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Yo hice eso? Yo solo desee poder lastiarlo, pero son un poquito. Cedric observó todo el espectaculo y me miro fijamente.

Cuando paro el sufrimiento de Erick, Cedric se acercó a él.

-Ahora, vete de aquí. No quiero que estes aquí –dijo seriamente.

-No creas que me iré de la ciuad, hermano – dijo Erick- volvere a visiarte todos los días. –se tomo un rato para pensar y siguio- y será mejor que protejas muy bien a ella, a menos que no quieras que la mate.

-Si haces eso, pobre de ti, hermano –contestó Cedric, furioso- Va a ser el día que me conocerás verdaderamente.

-Y tu querida, será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado en lo que haces – amenazó Erick- Será la ultima vez… a menos que desees la muerte .

-No te tengo miedo, no creo que lo quieras probar de nuevo, cierto? –dije en tono gracioso-

Me observo un segundos y se marchó. Suspiré y me tire de nuevo en la cama. Menuda mañana! Ya a primera hora de la mañana, muchisima tensión y ademas el hermano de Cedric.¿ Que mas podria faltar?

Cedric me imitó y se tiró al lado mío. Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que le habia echo a Erik. Lo que único que recuerdo, es que lo único que hice fue pensar en que sufriera.

Osea, que lo que fuera que pensara se haría realidad?.

-Cariño, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Erick? – Cedric me sacó de mi trance y abrí mis ojos.

-Es lo que intento saber –contesté- Lo único que recuerdo es que, solo pensé que sufriera un poco y se hizo realidad.

Cedric se quedó pensativo y alfin me observó con ternura.

-Es tu nuevo poder –dijo sonriendome- Es como que tus pensamientos se hacen realidad.

¿Se refería a que tenía poderes? Bien… algo mas flipante podría pasar?

-No es nada malo, cariño, sólo que me sorprende, es la única forma de poder defenderte.

Bueno… por lo menos no dependería de él y de Edward. Algo bueno hay.

Me acaricio mis mejillas y me besó como lo hacía siempre.

Podría decir que en cualquier momento, me haría adicta a sus besos. Era como una droga. Pero era una forma de decirme que me amaba, como yo a él.


	10. Poderes

Me quité la bata y volví a meterme en la cama.

-Qué haces?-preguntó Cedric observando cada movimiento que hice.

-Volver a la cama, por?

-Sabes, que ya es de noche? –dijo abriendo una cortina.

-Dime que solo es una broma –le dije a Cedric mientras me acurrucaba.

-No es una broma –me contestó.

-Es que no tengo ni ganas de levantarme … -le dije al fín- nos podemos quedar unos minutos, por lo menos?

Cedric me observó como si fuera una niña pequeña que se quejaba.

-Solo unos minutos – me respondio

-Esta bien – le contesté mientras él se acercaba y se acostaba a mi lado.Y me acurrucaba en su perfecto pecho, y lo besaba en sus frios y dulces labios.

-Sabes que pasará si sigues, cierto? – me pregunto con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Creo que si cariño –dije mirando su perfecto pecho – pero que tenemos que hacer esta noche?

Ví que se daba por vencido y gané.

-Parece que nada – admití.

-Si, - dijo riendose- hay que ir a casa de Carlisle

- Lo haces aproposito cierto? – dije acusandolo.

Rió como si a un niño le hicieras cosquillas, osea el tambien se negaba, pero sabia que detrás de esos ojos color dorados, se escondía el deseo hacia mí.

-Tenemos que informarle –dijo- sobre tu nuevo poder.

Refunfuñé, y me puse la bata. Cedric me sujetó el brazó, para que volviera a la cama.

-Ya te lo pagaré cuando volvamos – dijo besandome

-¿Lo prometes ?- dije suplicandole.

-Lo prometo – lo abrazé por la cintura y lo besé.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos cambiamos para salir. Él estaba con un traje muy fino, de

color negro y tendré que decirlo, que lo hacía cada vez mas irresistible. Cuando se

terminó de cambiar fue afuera, dejandome la habitación para mí. Tomé un baño, para

relajarme y fui directamente a cambiarme. De todos los vestidos que me había

regalado Esme, tendría que ponerme uno, pero eran tan preciosos que no me decidía.

Escogí uno de color gris, con detalles en negro. Me quedaba perfecto. Me pinté mis

Labios de rojo, como le gustaba a Cedric y acomodé un poco mi pelo. Cuando ya estaba

Lista, decidí bajar.

-Ya estas lista, cariño? –me pregunto respirando mi aroma

-Si, creo… que sí – dije tartamudeando

Salimos de la casa y fuímos directamente a la casa de Carlisle, que nos esperaba en la

Puerta.

-Bienvenido, Cedric –dijo Carlisle

-Gracias Carlisle –le contestó con un abrazo.

-Bienvenida, Frozen – me dijo agarrando mi mano para besarla.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

-Vamos, los invito a entrar, creo- dijo observando a Cedric- que habrá algo nuevo,

Cierto Cedric?

-Si, creo que si y es mejor comentarselo a todos.

Carlisle, llamó a cada uno, hablando normalmente, seguro que si seguiría humana, no

hubiera escuchado.

Todos se reunieron en la sala y Cedric empezó a hablar.

-Familia, creo que tenemos un don nuevo.-dijo mirando hacia Alice- Lo pudiste ver

Cierto Alice?

-Si –contestó ella.

-¿Y porque no lo contaste Alice?-le contestó Esme enfadada.

-No lo conté, porque sabía que Cedric iba a venir a decirnoslo.

-Así que los pensamientos los hace realidad, interesante –dijo Edward.

Yo miré sorprendida a Edward acaso, me leia la mente?Como era posible que lo haga?

-Si, Frozen. Tu no eres el único don que hay en la familia. Muchos de nosotros tenemos

Poderes. –respondio mi pregunta Edward.

-¿Quiénes mas son como yo?-dije mirando hacia Edward.

-Pues, Alice, ve el futuro, no tan exacto pero depende de las desiciones. –empezó a

explicarme Edward- Jasper, controla los sentimientos, Cedric controla el agua, es

Es capaz de convertirla en hielo, o formar algun escudo, y yo leo la mente. Pero no

Todas.

-No todas?-

Todos rieron, yo no captaba el chiste.

-Es que a veces tiene que bloquear algunas mentes.-Dijo Alice observando a Rosalie y Emmett.

Esa noche se centró en mi, me preguntaban como lo hacía, o me advertian en que momentos usarlos.

Cuando Cedric decidió volver a casa. Él fue a cammbiarse, parecia que no soportaba al traje. Yo decidí ir al sótano a tocar el piano, ya que lo tenia cerca, por lo menos descargar lo que pasaba por el día.

Cuando llegué al sótano, fui directamente al piano de cola. Me senté y empezé a tocar. La mansión de llenó de la cálida melodía.

-¡Qué patética que eres,Frozen!

En cuanto escuché esa voz tan conocida. Era Erick detrás mio. Observandome, fijamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece ahora, Erick?-Dije mientras empezé de nuevo la melodía

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, pero tú te niegas-me contestó riendo.

-¿Vas venir tantas veces para converme?-pregunté mirandolo- Eso no funciona conmigo.

Cuando Cedric llegó a nuestra pequeña conversacion. Lo vió con odio y se dirigió al lado mio.

-Hola hermano-dijo Erick sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada por la mañana.

-Hola Erick- contestó con odio

-Sé que empezamos con mal pie, vamos empezemos de nuevo –dijo Erick mirando a su hermano.- Dame otra oportunidad

-Conociendote Erick, no eres capaz-dijo mirandomme- Te la daré cuando empiezes a cambiar, si no ya sabes donde está la puerta.

-Cedric,Cedric –dijo riendo- ¿Vas a proteger a tu pequeña Frozen?

-Lo haré si hace falta-dijo amargamente

-Pues ya veo, hermano. Lástima que vendré todos los días para visitarte, ya te echaba de menos –dijo

-¿Echarme de menos? –rio- Vamos Erick, si lo que quieres es una pelea, como la ultima que tuvimos.

-Esta vez prefiero ser otra persona –Dijo mirando a su hermano.

Pude ver como peleaban ambos de nuevo, pero preferí no meterme, me senté de nuevo al piano y empezé de nuevo la melodía. Cedric se sentó junto a su hermano, no escuché que hablaban, pero creo que la melodía los tranquilizó y me alegraba, en especial a Cedric.


	11. Tiempo

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Todo era a la normalidad y estabamos en el siglo XXI. Todo era demasiado extrañ, no era lo mismo cuando estabamos en 1905.

Cedric y yo nos casamos y Edward seguia siendo mi padrino, ya casado y con su pequeña hija Renesme. Edward se preocupaba demasiado por mi como por Cedric, pero había un inconveniente; Bella y Renesme no les caia bien, así que muy cerca de Edward no podía estar.

Alice siempre me llevaba de compras pero intentaba no ir siempre con Bella y su hija. Ya por ver su cara cuando iba con Cedric era demasiado horrible, presenciarla.

Esme, como siempre, me adoraba y me invitaba siempre para é invitar a Esme para que me escuchara en mi propia casa, sin la presencia de Bella, pero Edward me suplicaba que vaya siempre, a el le encantaba que tocara, hasta ambos compusimos una melodía.

Una vez cuando estabamos solos, me dirigí a él.

-Edward -dije mirandolo- puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Creo que ya sé a que viene tu pregunta -Upss… olvidaba que leía la mente

-De enserio intento saberlo, no se porque se comporta de esa manera y menos Renesme.

-Es que … -dije recogiendo mis cosas sobre el piano- No creo que pueda venir asi. Hay dias que ni lo soporto y es como que me deprimo. Agradesco de veras a Jasper que me ayude y todo eso… pero casi no es lo mismo.

-Lo sé… Bella piensa que ambos somos pareja… pero no.

-¿Pero sabe que soy tu ahijada?

-Mas bien para mi eres como una hija,Frozen –Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Si lo sabe, pero no lo acepta.

Cuando terminé de recoger todos los pentagramas que habiamos echo Edward y yo. Los guardé en mi maletín que tanto adoraba y que realmente es muy importante para mí. Era de mi familia humana. No sé que pasaria si algo le ocurriera.

-Bueno… creo que iré a casa, Cedric me estará esperando –Dije

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -se ofreció Edward.

Justo en ese momento se acercó Bella y me observó con cara odio como lo hacía ella. Y eso me hice entristecer.

-Mejor no –dije sonriendo a Edward- puede que en otra ocasión.

Agarré mi malentín y me dirijí a la puerta, vi a Bella con esa cara suya, que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

-Hola Bella –dije sonriendo- Ya me iba.

- ¿A si? Pues no lo sabía –Dijo ella con su tono amargo.

Edward se acercó a mi como lo hacía siempre y me acompañó a la puerta.

Gracias a Dios que Edward sabía leer la mente porque justo en ese momento le dije en mis pensamientos

"Intenta hablar con ella… no quiero que esto salga mal"

El asintio con su perfecta cara y me abrazó como lo hacia siempre. Ya lo consideraba como mi propio padre.

Cruzé el precioso bosque y allí lo ví a éL. A Cedric, mi elegante esposo, recibiendome como lo hacía siempre

-Alfin llegas –dijo abrazandome- Pensé que Bella algo te hizo.

-Ya sabes como es Bella, pero intentaré no ir tanto a su casa. Pero no puedo negarme a las invitaciones de Esme.

Cedric tomo mi rostro y me besó, como el lo sabia hacer. Los besos que tanto amaba y que me volvia loca.

Fuimos a la mansion cuando encontramos a Erick otra vez para hablar de lo mismo: MI MUERTE.

¿Cuándo sera el dia en que se canse y se dé cuenta que no soy para el?

Se parecia a Emmet con sus chistes, tiene un sentido de humor que nunca se acaba, pero, sé que dentro de el se esconde algo. Algo de mi o algo de Cedric.

Tomé mi telefono movil y decía " 1 Mensaje de Edward"

¿De Edward? ¿Habrá hablado con Bella y todo estaría solucionado? Sabia que no. Porque Edward es como mi padre y porque lo he ayudado cuando se sentia mal. Cuando conoció a Bella y no tuvo mas remedio que ir a dejó a Bella y fui su hombro para llorar. Cuando intenté pararlo para que no vaya hacia los Vulturis. Salvar su vida infinidades de veces.

Todos agradecen a Bella, pero no. La que realmente salvo muchas veces su vida fui yo. Solo Edward y yo sabemos quien lo salvó frente a los Vulturis. Porque ese día, yo estaba detrás de el supliandole que dé un paso hacia atrás, que Bella estaba viva.

Solo él sabe porque está vivo y me lo agradece eternamente. Por estos hechos que hice por Edward, Cedric se siente muy orgulloso de mi.

El mensaje decía "Ven a casa, tenemos que terminar nuestra melodía"

¿A estas horas? Cuando Bella estaria presente de nuevo, viendo con su cara de odio hacia mí. Suspiré y dejé el telefono en la mesa. Cogí un libro del sótano y me dispuse a leer. Escuché el telefono sonar y era Edward llamandome.

-¿Recibiste el mensaje?-dijo Edward en su tono tan calmado

-Si –contesté- ¿Pero no es demasiado tarde? Ya sabes porque digo la escusa –dije pasando la siguiente página del libro.

-Lo dices por ella, cierto?

-Si

- No está,fue con Alice y Renesme. Si quieres te voy a buscar.

Suspiré antes de contestar.

-Está bien

-Ya me empieza gustar esa respuesta.

Colgó el telefono. En media hora ya estaba Edward en casa. Fijo que habrá conducido su coche a toda velocidad.

-Edward! –dijo Cedric- ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas amigo?

-Pues ya sabes… tengo que terminar la cancion con Frozen si o si! –dijo mirandome – Puedo ir con ella?

-Claro! –dijo tomando mi mano- Ademas tengo que hablar de un tema con mi hermano.

-Gracias! –dijo él- Vamos Frozen.

Busqué el maletin y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el.

Fuimos en el coche de camino fue en silencio como esperaba.

Cuando me disponia a salir, del coche. Me sujetó de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-dije mirandolo.

-Te advierto, que si ves a Bella, quiero que sigas siendo como siempre.

-¿Cómo?-dije desesperada.

-Me refiero si vuelve antes.

-Siempre actuo asi cuando esta Bella.

-Es que parece, que le tienes miedo –dijo mirandome

-¿Es que no es para temerle? –dije bajando mi mirada – ¿No ves que me odia?

-Frozen –dijo susurrandome- ¿Tu crees que yo no sufro por lo que Bella hace contigo?Es muy dificil. Haz como siempre hemos hecho, estar juntos, como padre e hija. Ademas de tus labios nunca he escuchado "Papá". Espero ese día con ansias.

-Yo no soy nada Edward. – dije bajando la mirada – Soy el odio de Bella

-¿Quieres hablar del tema o hacer la cancion?

-No sé –dije bajando del coche- Lo que tu prefieras.


	12. Confesiones

-Vamos a hablar del tema – me agarró de la mano para que volviera al coche.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos a ir? –dije

-Vamos, no estan lejos de aquí.

-Está bien

Subi de nuevo al coche y nos dirigimos al rio que estaba cerca. Bajamos ambos del coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro banco favorito. Nos sentamos y cerré los ojos. Sé que no era necesario, pero necesitaba desconectar mi yo vampira de todo.

Escuché a Edward suspirar y de como clavaba su fija mirada a mi.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dije

-Intento entenderte,Frozen – dijo Edward

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi a él. Mirandome fijamente.

-No se que intentas enteder- dije mirando las flores rojas que florecian con la luz de la luna.

-Quiero entender tu miedo –dijo - ¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo?

-¿Mi miedo? –dije- ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Bella? Renesme? Erick? –Dijo

Suspiré y contesté.

-Puede que los tres, pero mi miedo no es eso. – dije- Es el perder mas personas en mi existencia y estoy muy cansada de todo. De que vuelva a sufrir por cosas que no saben.

-Que es lo que temes?

-Temo que Erick me quite a Cedric. –Dije- El no me puede faltar.

-Y?

-Y… que Bella y tu hija, me prohiban a verte –dije susurrando

-No creo que lo harán –dijo- Bella no es capaz de hacerlo y menos Renesme, recien tiene 15 años.

-Y tu que sabes? –dije- ¿No ves lo que hacen siempre con su fria mirada? Supongo que no lo hacen cuando no estoy.

-Es cierto. –dijo tranquilizandome

-Se que tu las amas a las 2, pero yo no puedo contra ellas dos. No soy nada comparadas con ellas.

-Tu eres mi primera prioridad –dijo mirandome- Recuerda que tu eres la primera.

-Y, Renesme y Bella? –dije- son tu familia. Yo no soy nada de sangre contigo.

Edward suspiró y me agarró mi mano.

-Y que tiene que ver que no seas de mi propia sangre? Soy tu padre desde 1905. Te conosco muy bien y tu a mí. Fuiste la unica que sabe mis secretos, mi forma de ser, todo. De como me convertí hasta ahora. De mis problemas. Siempre supiste como ayudarme.

Lo unico que pude hacer fue suspirar.

-No quiero que esto acabe mal –dije bajando la mirada.

La noche era preciosa, lástima que Cedric estaba con Erick. Era como que todo estaba dicho, yo no sabia que decir, que hacer. Era todo tan dificil que a veces me traia el sufrimiento que hasta pensaba que lo dejé atrás.

-Escuchas eso? –dijo alarmado Edward

-Si – dije asustada – y creo que sé de donde viene.

-CEDRIC! – dijimos a la vez Edward y yo.

Presentía que algo malo pasó en la mansión. Acaso Cedric fue herido? Erick se fue? Algo habia pasado. Lo presentía. Corrí con Edward a la mansión. El bosque lo sentí diferente. Frio. Eso sentí al verlo. Estoy mas que segura que algo habia ocurrido.

Cuando llegué a la mansion, todo estaba destruído. Los sillones, las mesas, los marcos de las fotografias.

Corrí hacia la habitación y la cama de roble estaba destruida. Las sabanas tiradas en el suelo. El armario con el espejo roto.

-Cedric –dije cayendo en rodillas sobre los trozos del cristal roto. Lastimandome mis rodillas.

Corrí de nuevo hacia el sótano, tenia la esperanza de tener algo. Alguna pista de lo que había pasado.

Estaba todo destruido la biblioteca que tanto amaba. El piano estaba sucio y en las teclas habia encontrado la perfecta caligrafía de Cedric.:

"Querida Frozen: Me parte el alma decirte esto, pero es la única forma de que Erick se encuentre lejos de ti. Nadie de la familia lo sabe. Supongo que Alice si. Pero por favor no me busques. Volveré. Te lo prometo. Ahora mismo al escribirte esta pequeña carta, mis lágrimas estan cayendo por mi rostro. Lo siento y por lo que te va a quiero que sepas que te amo, mas que a mi propia existencia. Intentaré enviarte cartas para tenerte conectada.

Te amo y lo siento.

Cedric"

-No- dije con mis lágrimas en mi rostro. Eran las mismas lágrimas de sufrimiento. Solo sé que lloré como nunca lo hubiera echo.


	13. Te llevaré conmigo

Edward apareció detrás mio. Observandome sin poder nada que hacer. Hasta que decidió hacercarse a mí.

-Frozen - dijo asustado - dime algo

-¿Qué quieres que diga Edward? - dije dandome vuelta con mi rostro lleno de sangre, a causa de mis lágrimas - Solo esto suele pasarme a mí...

-No - dijo Edward acercandose más a mi - Esto no lo vas a pasar sola. No esta vez

-¿Porqué la vida es tan injusta conmigo? - dije otra vez lloraba con mis manos en mi rostro.

Edward reaccionó y me abrazó, lloraba en su hombro, como cuando él necesitó el mío. Era mi momento de sufrimiento.

-Gracias Edward - dije bajando la mirada - Creo que ordenaré todo esto.

- No pienses que te dejaré aquí - dijo Edward - Te llevaré conmigo.

Me solté del abrazó de Edward y me levanté del suelo, ayudandolo a levantarse.

-No quiero problemas con Bella, Edward - dije - Menos ahora.

-Bella no es el tema ahora - dijo tomando mi mano - Cedric se ha ido y hay que ver que es lo que vió Alice, te quedarás conmigo. Si hace falta te protegeré de Bella

-Gracias, Edward - le contesté mientras le besaba en su suave mejilla.

-Vamos, mi pequeña - dijo con sus preciosos ojos dorados - Ademas, Esme, desea que estés en nuestra casa.

-Esme - solo en pensar en ella, me hacia sentir bien.

-Pero... puedo venir aqui? -dije mirandolo seriamente- me refiero cuando Bella está o cosas asi.

-Claro que si -dijo- no te lo prohibiré. Con tal que estés bien.

-Gracias, entonces ya nos podemos ir.

Fuí al baño antes, para lavarme la cara. Al terminar, bajé lentamente y Edward ya me esperaba en la puerta. Salimos y me quedé recordando cada momento con Cedric. Que no podria imaginar que el no estuviera a mi lado.

Al llegar a la mansión de Edward, Esme como lo hacía siempre, me recibía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esme- dije al verla y abrazarla. Intenté retener mis lágrimas pero igualmente sabia que me iba a delatar. Mis ojos estaria rojos. No quería que me vieran así. Seria una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

-¿Que ha pasado, mi pequeña?

Esme espero hasta que contestara. Suspiré para estar bajo control.

-Cedric - dije, al decir su nombre, mi garganta era como que se quemaba. - se ha ido.

No se me escapó ninguna lágrima para que me delatara. Pero Esme me abrazó. Me sentía como una estúpida haciendo todo ese escándalo. Pero no tenía la culpa de estar sufriendo, por alguien que realmente amaba con locura.

Cedric, era mi vida y no me iba a cruzar de brazos esperando a que volviera. ¿Qué pasaría si se volviera a enamorar de otra? O si, se haya casado con otra? No podría resistirlo, sería capaz de ir junto a los Vulturis, a pedir que me mataran. No podría vivir sin el.

Esme me llevó a una habitación, al parecer estaba ya preparada, porque estaban mis libro, mis fotos con Cedric, mi violín. Pensé que lo había perdido. Era el mismo violín que cuando era humana, mi madre me lo había regalado. Todavía por detrás estaba la placa de oro que estaba inscripto mi nombre.

Mi ropa, tambien estaba. Gracias a dios que esa habitación era muy grande. Así que tomé unas prendas, para darme una ducha. Muchas emociones por un día.


	14. Yo fui ese hombro

Ya había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Cedric, y realmente estaba peor. Era como tener una estaca de madera en tu pecho o miles de cuchillos clavandose millones de veces.

Cedric me faltaba y ... realmente, me faltan piezas, piezas perdidas que no estan en su sitio.

¿Siempre en el amor, habrá que sufrir? Parece una tragedia, como Romeo y Julieta. Un amor prohibido y que ambos acabaron muertos.

Mientras pasaba por mi mente mi reflexión sobre el amor. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante -dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá de la habitación

Mi desconocido que entró a la habitación, era Edward. No me imaginé que ahora vendría.

-Hola, pequeña -dijo acercandose a mi mientras me abrazaba.

Edward, era tan bueno conmigo, y tenia un amor tan paternal hacia a mí que a veces pienso, porqué me cuesta llegaba con una sonrisa para mí. Eso me alegraba y a veces mejoraba, el dolor no era tan pesado.

-Hola, pap... Edward -dije.

¿Había dicho papá? O mejor dicho... casi decía papá. Sé que Edward esperaba ansioso que algún día lo aceptara como mi padre. Lo que pasa es que no me atrevo, lo quiero como mi propio padre.

-¿Casi lo decias o fue mi imaginación?-dijo mirandome fijamente en mis ojos.

Supongo que le habrá llamado muchisimo la atención, hacía tiempo que no salía a cazar.

-Casi lo decía - respondí, sonriente.

-Frozen - susurró mientras me abrazaba, estaba feliz. Y eso me alegraba - Sabía que algún día me lo ibas a decir ! - dijo sonriendome. Su voz llena de alegría me hacía feliz. El dolor que tenia sobre Cedric, desaparecía, pero no por completo. Solo una mínima parte.

-Vamos a cazar -dijo- tus ojos estan muy negros. ¿Hace cuantos dias no fuiste a cazar?

-Desde la desaparición de Cedric- dije bajando la mirada. ¿Porque al decir su nombre me quemaba? Me partia de nuevo.

Tocó mi mejilla y me besó en mi frente.

-¿Que tal lo llevas? - me dijo, sabía a que se refería. No esperaba esa pregunta.

-Bastante mal -respondí

-Sé lo duro que es -me dijo- Pero si el no viene, deberás retomar tu vida.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, Edward -respondí hacercandome a mi gigantesco ventanal- él era todo, mi vida, mi aire... todo. No se si voy a poder sobrevivir.

-Te acuerdas, cuando dejé a Bella, cual era mi aspecto? -me preguntó sentandose en mi sillón.

-Igual que mi aspecto ahora -dije observando el largo bosque, mientras observaba a Bella y Renesme jugar.

-Creo que Bella y Renesme te estan esperando -dije

-Si para ir a cazar -dijo levantandose y acercandose- ellas quieren que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Ir yo? -reí al decir ese comentario. Estuvieron todos los días molestandome y ¿ahora ambas se hacen las buenitas para que vayan?

-Si, Frozen -dijo seriamente- ademas hace mas de una semana que no vas a cazar, es hora de que vengas a alimentarte.

-Pero Edward - empezé a poner excusas para no ir. No quería ir con Bella y Renesme presentes, fijo que estaría pensando un plan para que abandanoe a la familia.

-Pero nada -dijo callandome- Cambiate de ropa y vamos, te estaré esperando abajo.

Cuando Edward salió de mi habitación, refunfuñando fui a mi armario a buscar cualquier prenda de ropa que viera. Elegí una blusa a cuadros, estilo leñador y unos jeans, y unos tenis que me había regalado Edward para mi cumpleaños. Me recogí el pelo en una simple coleta y decidí al fin bajar.

Edward me esperaba ya en la puerta. Saludé a Esme por primera vez de salir de esa habitación. No es que me haya encerrado, he salido para ir a ver la mansión de Cedric, ordenando el desastre que Erick y Cedric dejaron. Nadie sabe que voy allí a ordenar y pasar un largo rato. A Edward menos se lo pienso contar, aunque creo que debería saberlo por leerme la mente. Pero creo que no.

Los dos salimos a encontrarnos con Bella y Renesme. Intentamos trazar la trayectoria que ibamos a hacer. Bella como siempre iba con Edward y la pequeña Renesme con su licantropo, que creo que se llamaba Jacob, ella le llamaba "Mi Jake".

Yo decidí ir un poco mas alejada de las parejas, como si fuera todo tan feliz. Edward quiso acercarse a mi pero en mis pensamientos le dije que no, que prefería estar sola. Creo que al principio me entendió y siguió su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos pararon para cazar a esos asquerosos ciervos, no eran nada apetecibles, y ademas su sangre no me daba sed, significaba que necesitaba cazar a mis apreciados pumas. Los mismos que Cedric cazaba.

Yo seguí mi camino, Edward me intentó parar y en eso dije en mis pensamientos "Ni se te ocurra pararme, iré a cazar a mis pumas, estaré bien. No te preocupes" En seguida Edward, paró de seguirme y yo corrí como nunca.

Al ver los primeros pumas, me acerqué a ellos como lo hacía siempre Cedric. Los acaricié y luego clavé mis afilisoso colmillos en el. Bebí hasta quedar satisfecha. Creo que realmente lo necesitaba. Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y volví caminando, observando todo. Todo a mi alrededor.

Cuándo oí las risas de Edward y Bella, me paré. Estaba algo lejos. Pero pude escuchar a hablar a Edward y a Bella

-Menos mal que Frozen se fue mas lejos -escuché decir a Bella. Ya era muy propio de ellla hablar asi sobre mi.

-Sí- coincidió Renesme.

- No se, pero es bueno pasar un tiempo a solas en familia - contestó Edward. Osea no quería que estuviese con él, entonces ¿porque me convenció para ir a cazar?

- ¿Acaso porque la tenemos nosotros? - dijo Bella de nuevo al ataque- ¿No se puede defender solita?

- No es eso, Bella. Ella está sufriendo -dijo Edward- Está en el mismo estado que cuando yo ... ejem... te abandoné.

Bella refunfuñó. Fijo que Edward lo decía porque leía mis pensamientos o por pena.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Habrá algun día en que nos iremos tu, Renesme y yo. Sin ella-

Cuando Edward pronunció esas palabras. Quedé mas deprimida. Mis lágrimas ya eran dueñas de mis mejillas mojadas. No podía creer que Edward fuera capaz de decir eso. De donde estaba,me fuí corriendo, pasé por allí aproposito. Quería que Edward me viera con mis lágrimas.

Vi a Edward observarme correr. Vió mis lagrimas pero no hizo nada. Se quedó parado allí.Sin hacer nada, como si no existiese. Creo que nunca debí estar aquí, no es mi sitio. Soy diferente, nunca pertenecí a su mundo. No soy nada.

¿Para qué estar vivo sin esa persona que podía consolarte? Mientras corría muchísimos recuerdos me vinieron a mi mente. Cuando conocía a Cedric y a Erick, cuano me casaba, cuando era el hombro de Edward, que no sabia que hacer. Yo era ese hombro, ¿porque yo no lo puedo tener?


End file.
